


Try, Try Again

by kmcl09 (orphan_account)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Harry Potter Next Generation, M/M, Next-Gen, Professor Hermione Granger, Romance, Sexual Experimentation, Slytherin Albus Severus Potter, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-07 19:31:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11065629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/kmcl09
Summary: Albus and Scorpius are best friends in their 5th year at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. They learn from Professor Weasley that their respective fathers had some sort of connection during their last years at Hogwarts and during the war, too. Albus and Scorpius make it their goal to rekindle these feelings between their fathers; even if it jeopardizes their relationships with their fathers. All Harry and Draco need to do is try, try again.





	1. Chapter One

\--Albus P.O.V.--  
I dragged my feet on the way to double potions. Why is it that every Monday the Slytherins have double potions? The worst class, on the worst day of the week, at the worst time of day. For two hours as well? It's like the schedule-maker was out to get me. I greeted Professor Weasley at the front of the glass. She was leaning on the cold dungeon stone and eyeing the 5th year Slytherin and Gryffindor students with amusement.  
"Hello, Professor. How are you on this fine Monday?" I looked at her expecting her to say something. Instead, she nodded, not even looking me in the eye. I silently wondered what was so funny about the chattering, settling students. I shrugged it off and turned towards the back of the dungeon. I huffed and plopped my things onto the table. I had heard whispers earlier last week that Professor Weasley was planning on teaching us to make the highly addictive Sleeping Draught. I heard in the Prophet that some witch in Amsterdam had hoarded the draughts she had gotten from the hospital and mixed them with elephant tranquilizer and sold them to a group of teenagers who all ended up in the hospital after ingesting them. I jumped out of my stupor when Professor Weasley slammed the door shut. I snapped to attention and took my books out of my messenger bag. Dad had told me when I started this year that I looked like a "metro-sexual". Whatever that meant.  
Professor Weasley addressed the class with a tap of her wand on the black board. She raised her head and smiled at us. I wondered what she was so happy about at this time of morning. I made a mental note to ask her about it later. She and my dad and Mr. Weasley were the best of friends, after all.  
"Students, please turn to page 60 of your textbooks. Today, we will be learning how to brew a Sleeping Draught." Yes! I thought to myself. I can't wait. All the eyes were focused on her, awaiting further instruction. But, everyone's intent gazes were broken when Scorpius stumbled into the room. He had sunken purple rings under his eyes that were more pronounced in the torch light of the underground classroom. Professor Weasley's apparent happiness was not on her face as she faced Scorpius.  
"Mr. Malfoy, what causes your extreme tardiness to my class?" She scowled at the disheveled teen.  
"Um...." His gray eyes searched around the classroom for some sort of answer. A few girls in the middle of the class started giggling and blushing as Scorpius smirked at them. The one in the middle whispered loudly to her other friends and blushed. She turned around to catch Scorpius's eye again, but he had already turned his head to face Professor Weasley. He looked nervous as he faced the Professor. He always told me about how his dad resented Saint Potter and the Golden Trio. I never thought of my dad as Savior Potter, but apparently Mr. Malfoy did. We never hung out at each other's houses because our fathers resented the other so much that even the sight of your son's best friend's father was unbearable. They refused to make an exception for their own sons. I never asked dad about what had happened. I was always afraid to find an answer I wasn't ready to hear.  
Scorpius glanced around the room once more before finally delivering an answer to Professor Weasley. "I was late because of.... breakfast?"  
I could tell that wasn't the right answer by how twisted Professor's face was when he delivered his answer. I winced when Professor pounced on him.  
"Mr. Malfoy, not only is that excuse unacceptable, it's also a lie! Breakfast in the Great Hall ended 45 minutes ago! 5 points from Slytherin and you will be serving a detention with me tonight. Sit down and turn your textbook to page 60." Professor's face was puckered like she had just eaten something sour. I could tell her good mood was ruined by Scorpius's tardy.  
He made a show of sauntering over to my desk. He loosened his black and green tie and sat next to me. Aunt Hermione-Professor Weasley- once again tapped her wand on the board. "Now, let's get started. I want you all to-" her voice faded out as I started working on my potion according to the directions in the book. Soon enough, class was over and I was writing my name on a glass vial full of a sample of my potion. Albus Potter, I scribbled in messy black ink. Scorpius had already turned his sample in about 15 minutes ago and sighed as I placed my sample on the front desk.  
"Finally. Merlin, that took forever. You suck at potions." He looked at my face to make sure he hadn't overstepped any boundaries. I smiled at him reassuringly.  
"Sorry I'm not a child prodigy and head of the Department of Potions at the Ministry hasn't tutored me since I was able to breathe." Mr. Malfoy was appointed head of the Department after he married Astoria Greengrass. Apparently their marriage had ended amicably when Scorpius was 6. I waited until we were out of earshot of the dungeons to ask Scorpius the question on the tip of my tongue. "Dude, Scorpius, are you hungover? You know you can't have alcohol at school. Someone will find out and report you to Headmistress McGonagall. Your mom'll kick your ass if you got a letter home."  
"No, I'm not hungover, okay? Merlin, man, I should start calling you mom. You sure are acting like mine." He grinned and we walked to lunch.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Albus and Scorpius are best friends in their 5th year at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. They learn from Professor Weasley that their respective fathers had some sort of connection during their last years at Hogwarts and during the war, too. Albus and Scorpius make it their goal to rekindle these feelings between their fathers; even if it jeopardizes their relationships with their fathers. All Harry and Draco need to do is try, try again.

\--Scorpius P.O.V.--  
I sunk into one of the worn leather chairs in the Slytherin common room. The once crackling fire was now reduced to embers that filled the air with a comforting, campfire scent. I had just finished my detention with Professor Weasley. She made me clean out all the cauldrons the first years had left full of muck. Unlike me, most first years hadn't even touched a moth's wing, much less brewed a hiccuping potion like I had before year one. I had spent an hour and a half cleaning the not-so-pleasant results that lingered at the bottoms of the cauldrons. Even with summer hols a few weeks away and exams coming up, it seems that quite a few first years couldn't get a firm grip on the subject. Professor Weasley was doing a good job teaching them, but they did a damn good job of making the dungeon a fucking mess. Professor Weasley had sat at her desk filing her nails with her feet propped up, occasionally looking down to tell me I missed a spot. Father had been right when he called her a bitch. He said she was an insufferable know-it-all when they attended Hogwarts together. I don't have any idea why she hates me so much, though. I am best friends with her "nephew". I glanced up as I heard footsteps padding down the creaky staircase. As the footsteps grew closer, I turned to face the source of the noise.  
"Hello, Albus. What are you doing out of bed?" He grinned a wide grin and motioned me to scoot over. Two teenage boys shouldn't be able to fit on a single armchair. Albus's thighs overlapped mine and he looked amused. After he had settled in, he responded to my question.  
"Waiting for you, of course." He purred. His light green eyes glinted with lust in the dim lighting. "How was detention, Scorpius?" The way he said my name was delicious. He tucked my hair behind my ear. The bisexual bob, he had called it. He wasn't wrong.  
"Not important."  
"Oh, secretive, I see." He looked down at me. "What've you been doing since you got back? Thinking about me?"  
"No!" I said and looked up through my eyelashes innocently at the face of the taller ginger. "I missed you, though." He pecked me on the mouth. I leaned in to kiss him more but he pulled back. I whimpered at his withdrawal.  
"Not here, Scorp. Someone might see us and tell Lily and James. They'll be sure to tell dad." I pouted. "Maybe at Hogsmede this weekend." Ever since Teddy Lupin graduated last year, he's been working with Madam Rosmerta at the Three Broomsticks while taking classes at muggle college. He was well-liked by the current Hogwarts population because he could get you a secluded table in the back for 10 galleons. Lots of students used this area to make out with their significant other.  
"It's kinda sad, though. We won't see each other all summer. Especially when I turn 16. I really want you there, at my party. Dad's even taking a day off work that day. Dad won't have it, though. He says he wants to avoid your dad as much as possible." Albus looked sad as he told me about his party. I know it is a muggle thing to throw a big bash on the sixteenth birthday. He rambled on, and I got to thinking about how I had spent my just-past birthday. I had to spend the entire day with father's friends, Mr. Zabini and Mrs. Potter. They told me to call them Ginny and Blaise, but I felt it necessary to make it a formality to spite my father. He was occupied with work that day, and I was very angry with him for leaving me to babysit these two. It seemed that Mrs. Potter was somewhat of an attention whore. She was all over her boyfriend's lap, constantly giggling and hanging on his neck like an out-of-season scarf. I think that's why Father liked her. She had broken Albus's dad's heart and flaunted her new boy toy everywhere. I think dad liked seeing the hurt in Mr. Potter's eyes whenever he saw an article concerning their recent split in the Prophet. Thankfully, Pansy, one of father's more bearable friends, rescued me from the forever snogging couple. I had enjoyed drinking at the Leaky Cauldron with Pansy. She tried to loose herself in the ale after she saw the show of the couple. Father tells me that Pansy was in love with Mr. Zabini. How unfortunate.  
I informed Potter that I was heading to sleep. He nodded and yawned. I watched as he stretched out. Before I arrived, he changed into an old Holyhead Harpies t-shirt. I was surprised to see he was wearing this, since he and his family were intertwined in the divorce scandal with Mrs. Potter. Albus stretched and his lower stomach muscles flexed. I was practically drooling when he looked at me challengingly. I licked my lips. Ugh, I need a cold shower. I took the stairs by twos, changed clothes, and headed to bed.  
I awoke the next morning with a nice case of morning wood. My lower torso ached with need. Fuck, I needed someone to touch me. Specifically, Albus Severus Potter. Was that going to happen? No. The furthest we had ever gone was a shirtless make-out session. He refused to go any further until sixth year; which was two long months away. I decided to take myself up on the cold shower I promised myself last night. I headed to the shared restroom. Albus and I shared a dorm room with 4 other Slytherin boys that weren't even worth talking to because all they wanted to talk about is getting laid and quidditch; which both happened to be sore subjects for me. As I stepped out of the shower, Albus informed me that he had promised to help fourth year Hugo Weasley with DADA work. They were going to take their breakfast in the kitchens so they could concentrate.  
"Is that okay? I know you don't like to eat by yourself. You can come with us if you like." He raised an eyebrow at me, waiting for an answer.  
"Albus, no, it's fine. I'll just talk to the other boys?" I winced. I had yet to introduce myself, and fifth year was almost over. Quite the friendly roommate I am. No matter, I was sure I could act like one of them for 45 minutes. Albus, who?  
"If you say so," he shrugged. He packed his bag and headed off to the kitchens. I watched his curls bounce as he was on his way. I looked down and smiled to myself. I admired how he wore that messenger bag despite what everyone else says about it.  
I sat down at the end of the Slytherin table as per usual, and the boy with the honey blond hair seemed to notice my being alone. I recognized him from the bed two down from mine. He slid over towards me and grinned.  
"You're Scorpius Malfoy, yeah?" His upper lip curled up as he spoke, but not in a mean way. It was sort of cute, actually.  
"Yes, I am he. May I ask your name?" I was aware I sounded quite cordial, but Father had instructed me to use my "dinner party voice" whenever meeting someone new. He had said something about first impressions?  
"Yea, yea, I'm Jackson O'Keefe. But, me mum and friends call me Jack." He smiled brightly.  
"Pleased to meet you, Jack." I held out my hand.  
He looked surprised but shook my hand. I noted that he had quite a firm grip. I couldn't help but ask if he played quidditch.  
"Yea, actually. I'm the Slytherin seeker. I haven't seen you at any of the games before. You've come here the years before fifth? I feel like I've seen you and that Potter boy before this year. I'm actually surprised he didn't audition for seeker. His dad was a seeker in grade one, ya' know?"  
I actually didn't. "I was not aware. Sorry if I am intruding on your conversation with these other boys." I looked but it seemed that the three other boys were deep in conversation.  
"Oh, it's fine. Oi! I should introduce them to you. You're not much of a talker, are ye? 'S fine. Oi! Daniel, Louis, Olly! This is Scorpius. He's in our year. 'S not a talker." Jack grinned his adorable grin. Daniel had dark black hair and a septum ring, but soft brown eyes. I felt as if I'd seen him before. Louis was short and scrawny. His hair was chocolate and side-swept and his sandy colored skin looked sun kissed. Olly, though, was really something to ogle at. His carved cheekbones and piercing ice blue eyes complemented his dark skin perfectly. His lips were in a slight pout, but his eyes sparkled with happiness. They looked at me and shouted in unison.  
"Hey, Scorpius!" I smiled and waved. Suddenly, the daily mail swooped in. I watched in amazement as the owls flew in. I also watched what my peers received. Louis got a package that looked like a box of chocolates. Olly and Daniel got a few letters apiece. I got a letter of my own from father. Suddenly, a squeal filled the Great Hall. I turned to my left, and it appeared that Jack got a red letter. I looked at it, puzzled. He shrugged.  
"Just a Howler. Me mum must've found my porn collection." He looked at me and winked. I blushed, but watched as he opened his letter carefully. He opened the letter and it seemed no one at the table was ready to hear Jack's mother's screaming.  
"Jackson Alfred O'Keefe!" The letter exclaimed. Jack turned pink, and I could tell he was uncomfortable about his full name being used. The letter continued angrily.  
"Your sister Molly was looking under your bed for her hairbrush and GUESS WHAT SHE FOUND! A stack of pornography magazines!" At this sentence Jack turned bright red. He had joked with me about the magazines but looked mortified. The letter wasn't finished, though.  
"D'you think your sister needs to see a giant PENIS at the age of 10? Ridiculous! Your father and I are going to discuss this with you when you get home!" Jack's friends looked at him, bemused. He shrugged.  
"Surprise! I like blokes. Hoorah. Let's have a party." He seemed genuinely angry until both he and his three friends burst out in laughter. I joined in on their laughter. His easy coming out got me thinking. The people that really loved him accepted him no matter what. Maybe it wouldn't be that hard after all. I started packing up my books to leave the Great Hall when I realized there was still a piece of parchment with a very official-looking Malfoy wax seal on it. I picked it up and stuffed it in my bag. I'll read it at the end of Herbology.  
Herbology turned into lunch, which turned into Potions, which turned into dinner, which turned into Astrology. I still had not opened the letter. Something told me the letter didn't hold good news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and thanks for your time! I'll be sure to update as soon as I can. Please leave kudos and comments below! Thanks again!


	3. Chapter Three

\--Albus P.O.V.--  
When I finally saw Scorpius, the whole day had passed. He didn't sit next to me in any of the classes we had together. Instead, he sat with the blond boy. I looked over in disgust at Scorpius sitting on the short one's bed. The scrawny boy and Scorpius were talking to three boys across from them on the other bed. I felt a large pang of jealousy, watching Scorpius's face light up with laughter as the long haired boy said something funny. The other boys were laughing too and their laughter echoed quite a few rounds around the drawn curtains of my bed post. I left them open just a crack so I could spy on them. Whatever. Maybe I did Scorpius some good by having breakfast with Hugo this morning in the kitchens. To my surprise, Hugo was better than I at Defense Against the Dark Arts. He said so many large words that I was forced to go to the library and pick up a dictionary. There was one particular word that had been pinging around in my head all day. Ominous.   
Ominous. "Giving the impression that something bad or unpleasant is going to happen; threatening; inauspicious."   
For some reason, this word applied to my situation directly. I felt like the author of my biography was throwing in some foreshadowing. I peered through my curtains again. The boys had switched positions again, now with Scorpius and the blond on one bed and the other three across from them. I squinted hard and I thought I saw Scorpius and the other boy's hand touch for a moment, then pull away suddenly. My heart sank. Gone for one morning, and he had already gotten over me. I shook my head. I'll just work on my Charms essay. Professor Bikdelly said that our 2 meter long essay was due next Wednesday, giving me exactly a week to work on it. Knowing Scorpius, he'd start it Tuesday night and still get an Outstanding. I just might scrape by with an Acceptable.   
I took out my quill and got to work. This class period, we just reviewed Summoning charms. My dad had told me once that he used "accio" during the Triwizard Tournament. He used it to summon his broom and flew around the dragon. Sometimes, I can't tell if the stories that dad recounts are true. "The Summoning charm, or 'accio', is a charm used to bring a desired object to the witch or wizard that casts the spell. The word means to call or to summon in Latin. The charm 'accio' is similar to the charm 'aguamenti'. 'Aguamenti' is a summoning spell for water. The caster summons a specific object using both the spells." I looked up when a familiar musky scent invaded by nostrils.   
"Hello, Albus." He fondled one of my curls and smirked. "What are you working on?"  
"Mmmmph." I figured giving him half a response would make him leave me alone to sulk and work. I looked back down at my paper and picked up my quill again. To my surprise, Scorpius hadn't left.  
"Let me see that." He picked up my essay and scanned his eyes over what I had written so far. He nodded approvingly. "Albus, you might want to try writing about something the Charms Professor doesn't already know about. I'm sure Professor Bikdelly knows what 'aguamenti' and 'accio' mean."  
"Says you. She might not research the definitions. Maybe she just says what the Ministry wants," I challenged. Sometimes, Scorpius made me feel a little stupid, always talking down on me and other people. Maybe, ominous, my word of the day, should be my word of the week. I grabbed my paper out of his hands. I drew my curtains all the way closed except for an inch. I pretended to start working on my paper, but I was secretly looking to see Scorpius's facial expression. To my disappointment, he just shrugged. He's so insensitive! I shouted in my head. You know what? Fuck this essay; I'm already gonna get a crappy grade on it. Why start a week early?  
I smoothly walked over to the bed Scorpius was sitting on. His face brightened and he motioned for me to sit next to him. Instead, I ignored him and sat next to the blond; who was now the barrier between Scorpius and me. I was pleased with myself for showing that utter prick what's up.  
"Wotcher, Albus?" The blond asked. I looked at him questioningly. How did this weird kid already know my name? Oh, right. I bet Scorpius already told them how Ginger Bitch Albus is a prude and wouldn't give out until sixth year and how he's named after a Death Eater and a shitty Headmaster and how he's moody and clingy. I could see Scorpius saying all those things. In fact, I had devised a few four letter words I'd like to say about him to the others. But, I just bit my tongue and tried to answer the blond's question.   
"Uh... homework? Um," I tried to think of something to get them talking, to take the attention off me. "Charms essay? Bikdelly sucks, right? 2 meter essay? I can't do that. Haha." That seemed to take their attention off me.   
The kid with the nose piercing spoke up. His voice was really deep and it sounded like he didn't use it often. Another intriguing thing about that boy is that he looked curiously like my great uncle Sirius Black. I refrained from commenting on their similar appearances, because dad had told me that the War was still a sore subject with some people; especially people who's families had died in the war like Uncle George's brother. It always made me sad when Grandma knitted a jumper with an "F" on it, for George's son. George's face always lit up when he saw one, until he remembered. I was called back into the conversation when the blond spoke up again.   
"Albus, Ion think we introduced us. I'm Jack. 'S Daniel," he pointed on the Sirius look-alike, "He's Louis," and pointed on the one with the chocolate covered face, "and Olly." Olly glanced up from his book when Jack pointed at him. He gave a sharp, quick nod, and returned to his book. We talked about a less uncomfortable subject, a subject I am very good at talking about. Quidditch! Everyone had questions about if I was really the son of THE Ginny Potter from the Holyhead Harpies.   
"Yes. Ginny's my mom. Although, my dad, siblings, and I don't really speak to her. She cheated on my dad and he's filing for divorce; incase you haven't seen the Prophet." I looked at my suddenly really interesting pair of trainers. Everyone had stopped speaking after I said this, but the silence was broken my a deep, smooth, quiet voice. The voice flowed through my ears like it was made for my ears and my ears alone. I searched for the source of the voice. Olly. He was no longer occupied with his book, and he was speaking on the matter I just addressed.   
"My parents went through a divorce a few years ago." He said quietly. "My dad cheated on my mom and she was heartbroken. I love my dad very, very much, but since I was 14 I had to testify in child custody court. They made me say bad stuff about my dad so my mom could get permanent custody of me and my sister. I had to tell the Wizengamot that he had beaten my mom with a glass bottle. It felt terrible and it was hard for Maisie and me. But, my dad forgives me for having to testify against him. I'm sure your mom was just caught up in the moment and she probably didn't mean to hurt you or your family." He looked embarrassed for having shared such a personal thought; but nevertheless I was thankful for someone not speaking to me like a six-year-old about this pressing issue.  
"Thank you, Olly. I appreciate it." Everyone in the group shared nice, albeit slightly uncomfortable smiles. I rose and the bed squeaked.  
"I'm going to bed. Nice to meet you four." They smiled and bid me goodnight. After I reached the bathroom, I realized Scorpius followed me.  
"What, Scorpius. What do you want? I saw you getting cozy with Jack over there. Bet you had fun all day without me, huh?" I spat.  
He looked offended but the offense quickly changed to anger. "What the HELL, Albus. God damn. I finally befriend the people we've roomed with for almost a year now, and your fucking clingy, jealous ass has to jump to conclusions. Merlin, Albus. Maybe you should get some other friends, huh? Maybe then you'd experience the world for your goddamn self, instead of trailing behind me like a sick fucking puppy all the damn time." He shouted. "I was gonna tell you that my father finally acquiesced to having you over at the Manor this summer in his letter this morning. But, maybe I just won't fucking take you and you can play fucking tea party with your sister all summer! In fact, I'll just take fucking Irish Jack instead! He's been a better friend to me in 24 hours than you have been for 5 goddamn years!" He stormed out of the bathroom.   
Did I just lose my best friend because I've been so damn clingy? He was right. I need to find some new friends. I turned on the shower and sat on the floor in a ball, hugging my knees to my chest, tears staining my cheeks. Scorpius was right. I am clingy. I'm like a sick puppy constantly in his shadow. I vowed to myself to make some new friends tomorrow.  
*  
\--Scorpius P.O.V--  
I awoke, my face puffy and red from crying the night before. I knew I shouldn't have said those things to Albus, he is my best friend. We have been the closest of friends since we began a higher education at Hogwarts. I remember when the Sorting Hat sorted Albus into Slytherin. He had looked so afraid, he looked like it was a disgrace to his family to be sorted into Slytherin. Having been sorted before him, since the roster for first year was in alphabetical order, I waved him over to my table. I was sitting with my fourth year cousin, Teddy Lupin. We waved him over and comforted him. He seemed scared of what he might become, because he once heard his mother say that all Slytherins grow up to be bad witches and wizards. He grew more and more comfortable with the fact he was placed in Slytherin when the rest of his family had been Gryffindor. Soon enough, he was sporting the Slytherin house colors with pride alongside the rest of us. I reminisce about the days when we were younger and nothing mattered more than fitting in. Albus was my best and first friend, after all. Even though we were both caught up in the moment and said things we didn't necessarily mean, I wanted to be the first to apologize.   
*  
\--Albus P.O.V.--  
I woke up before dawn this morning. Thursday. It was a nice day out. I realized I couldn't stay caught up on the words spoken last night, I needed to keep my promise to myself and find some new friends. I wandered through the halls, ducking out of the way if I heard any footsteps approaching. I eventually settled into a window seat and watched the unfolding reds, yellows, and pinks hijack the sky as the sun arose. I got to thinking. Scorpius was my best friend, but the things he said last night made it feel like we weren't friends at all. The funny thing is, I had been wishing for something more. I know we're just teenagers, but I thought when we were kissing, that it was more than an experiment. That it wasn't just a phase. I had felt like we loved each other. It seems I was wrong. I realized I needed someone to talk to about the things going on between me and him. Normally, he would be my confidant. But, this matter concerned him and I needed a balanced mind to talk to. Aunt Hermione! She would understand. It would be a little uncomfortable coming out to her, but it was better than springing all my problems on a new set of friends. I knew she'd definitely be awake at this early hour, either reading a book or making lesson plans. I traveled down to the dungeons and knocked on the Potion Master's quarters.   
"Aunt- I mean Professor Weasley? Are you awake? It's um... Albus Potter." I hoped I wasn't waking her. I stood for a while and I was prepared to walk away when the door flew open.  
"Albus! What a nice surprise! What can I do ya for?" Her hair was sticking out in wild places and she wasn't wearing makeup, but she was still the beautiful, trustworthy aunt I knew.  
"Thank Merlin! I was starting to wonder if I disturbed your sleep at this ungodly hour. It's about Scorpius. May I come in?" I grimaced.  
"Yes, yes, of course!" She beckoned me in with a wave of her hand. "What about him? Did he prank you or something? Steal your quill?"  
"No. Nothing like that." I huffed. "I suppose I should get this out of the way before I start my spiel. First and foremost, I'm bisexual." I paused, awaiting her answer and afraid of her reaction.   
"That's great, Albus! Do you have a crush on Scorpius or something?" I was absolutely relieved that she had accepted it like no big deal. I was worried she'd made something big out of it, but she just treated it as if I told her I like vanilla ice cream over chocolate.  
"Well, we got into a fight last night. He called me a few names and told me I'm like a clingy puppy and that I need to find new friends. But, the worst part is, we've kissed a few times; and he acts like it's no big deal, like it meant nothing to him and I was just an experiment." I looked down. Did I say too much?  
"Albus, that sucks. A lot. I think Scorpius is just angry. I'm sure he'll apologize soon. This is just the same thing I went through when Harry and Draco were dating. Harry was you in this situation and Draco was Scorpius. When Draco apologized, he truly meant it and admitted the feelings were real. Maybe Scorpius just needs some time." She smiled politely.  
My jaw dropped a mile to the floor. "Merlin's beard! Do you mean Harry as in Harry Potter as in my dad? Harry and Draco MALFOY? Scorpius's dad? No way. No way. You're serious?" She looked at me and grinned.   
"Yeah, that Harry and Draco." She shook her head, amused.  
I still had questions, though. "If everything worked out and Draco apologized to dad, how come they aren't together?" I asked, confused.  
Hermione's face fell down about as much as my jaw had a few minutes earlier. "Draco's father hadn't approved of their relationship. He wanted Draco to produce a heir to the Malfoy fortune. Thus, Draco married Astoria Greengrass. Your father then became so crestfallen that he threw himself into a marriage with your mother, Ginevra Potter nee Weasley. As you know, Harry and Ginny had three children; James, you, and Lily. Later, Ginny decided to cheat on your father and he filed for divorce. I don't mean to hurt your feelings, Albus, but I foresaw this happening. It was a loveless marriage from the beginning. Your father has a hole in his heart that the War against Voldemort created, and only Mr. Malfoy can fill it. Seeing as how both of their marriages have ended, I think they have both started to realize this."  
I realized now what I had to do. I had to get them to try again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Leave kudos or comments at the end please. Also, if you have any suggestions or if I have made any mistakes, please feel free to leave comments. Thanks again!


	4. Chapter Four

\--Albus P.O.V.--  
After my conversation with Aunt Hermione and a few cups of tea in the Potion Master's quarters, I cast a Tempus charm. 9:00! I told Hugo I'd meet him in the kitchens again today to talk more about Defense Against the Dark Arts. It was my best subject, after all, and I really did enjoy spending my mornings with Hugo. It was maybe the fourth or fifth time we had breakfast together, and it started to become more of a fun thing to do, it wasn't jsut for school work. He always makes me laugh, and I figured it's just what I need.  
I walked the long halls until I reached the fruit basket portrait, and I tickled the pear until the picture swung open.  
"Does Mr.Potter require anything from Dinky?' One of the house elves asked.  
"Oh, no thanks Dinky. I'm good." The house elf bowed its head and returned to the kitchens. Of course, Hugo was already sitting at one of the round tables, sipping a cup of what looked like black coffee. I slid into the chair next to him.  
"Y'know, I never really put you as a coffee drinker, Hugo," I said with a smirk.  
The fourteen-year-old played coy when he responded. "Oh, really, Potter? I'm quite the coffee fanatic. I take my coffee as I take my men." He winked at my and I couldn't help but burst out laughing. James always said stuff like that to dad, to catch the startled look on his face. I turned back to Hugo.  
"Hmmm. You know, I was thinking. I'd rather take breakfast in the Great Hall. Are you good with that?" I asked.  
He looked surprised but agreed. "Which table do you want to sit at? I'm sure McGonagall won't mind you sitting at a different house table. House Unity and all that, right?" His eyes searched my face for the answer.  
"Yeah, sure I wouldn't mind sitting at the Ravenclaw table instead of the Slytherin table. I need a break from Scorpius, anyways." The real answer to why I wouldn't mind sitting at the Ravenclaw table instead was this reason and this reason alone: I wanted to see the look on Scorpius's face as I pass the Slytherin table and sit next to Hugo. It would for sure make him jealous. But, I wouldn't ever do anything with Hugo. He's practically my cousin, after all. It would be really weird if I did do anything, but Hugo was just there to make Scorp jealous.  
Hugo looked like he was going to ask about me and Scorpius, but he didn't say anything.  
"Yeah, I'm sure Malfoy won't mind sitting alone for a morning." He shook his head in agreement with his statement. We walked through the swinging portrait hole and walked to the Great Hall.  
  
It seemed the noise level dipped down a few decibels when Hugo and I walked into the Great Hall. It seemed all eyes were on us, and over a hundred heads turned in question as I sat next to Hugo at the head of the Ravenclaw table. I wasn't used to ever sitting at the front of the table, and I felt naked as the eyes didn't leave my back when I sat next to his friends. I looked around at my peers. I recognized some of them from the top of my classes, and others from the tops of the bleachers during quidditch matches. I wondered if I should introduce myself; or if they would introduce themselves to me. It seems my dilemma was solved when Hugo started to speak.  
"So, Albus, we," he gestured to the bout of smiling faces surrounding me, "should probably introduce ourselves to you." There were four new faces sitting alongside Hugo that I was eager to get to know. "These are my friends, Riley Clarke," a tall boy with purple hair, "Eleanor Price," a short girl with a blonde bob, "Thomas Singh," a short boy with short, brown bangs, "and Maisie Mills," a girl with long, dark hair and piercing blue eyes. Maisie looked exactly like that boy Olly, from my year.  
"Nice to meet you all!" I smiled. "Maisie, do you have a brother?" I could've sworn she any Olly were twins.  
"Yes," said a quiet voice. "I have an older brother, Olly, in fifth year. Do you know him?" She was a lot like her brother in looks and character, but she was more talkative.  
"Yeah, I think so. He's in my dorm. He's quite nice." She nodded.  
"Hey, Albus, could you pass the marmalade?" Thomas asked. I said yes and passed the sticky jar across the way into his hands.  
"So, Albus, what brings you here?" Riley said with a raise of his eyebrow. "I noticed that Hugo hasn't been eating with us for breakfast; and four days later he shows up with a guest." I looked at Riley's face while he was speaking. His eyebrows weren't the same color as his hair, but actually a white blond. Like Scorpius's hair.  
"Um, well Hugo and I were working on Defense Against the Dark Arts work in the kitchens. He's the one who called on me for help but it seems he knows more than I do." Hugo chuckled. "We decided to have breakfast in the Great Hall today instead of the kitchens, because I wanted to meet his friends that he speak so highly of." I saw that I said the right thing by the way Riley nodded.  
"Well, it's nice to have you here, Albus. Say, are you Harry Potter's son?" Asked blonde Eleanor. Hugo shot her a warning glare.  
"No, Hugo, it's fine. Yeah, he is my dad."  
"Wow." Eleanor said, breathily. "And your mum is really Ginny Weasley from the Holyhead Harpies?"  
"Yeah. She is." I refrained from saying the same things about my mum that I said to the older Slytherins last night.  
"Wow." She and Thomas said at the same time. I smiled at them, warily. I was used to the whole 'you have famous parents' thing by now. Must've been how dad felt when everyone asked him about defeating You-Know-Who.  
I was saved by the bell when Headmistress McGonagall stood at the podium facing the students. She casted a voice amplifying charm- Sonorus- and started to speak to the students.  
"Good morning, students. I wanted to start this day off by reminding you that O.W.L.s for fifth year students, N.E.W.T.s for seventh years, and exams for all other students are next week. Please get to studying! Also, please do not steal from Professor Longbottom's personal stores for the brewing of love potions," she glared down at a giggling group of Hufflepuff third years. "You are now excused. Have a nice day." I stood up and packed my bag as quickly as I could, scurrying out of the Great Hall before Scorpius tried to get my attention, like I knew he would. I really had no desire to speak to him right now. Why would he want to speak to me, anyways? Wasn't I doing what he wanted, making new friends and leaving him be?  
"Albus! Albus! A voice shouted behind me. "Albus, wait!" I ignored Scorpius with every bone in my body, but I guess Hugo heard his shouts.  
"Dude, Albus, Scorpius is shouting for you. Not to sound bossy, but you should go and see what he wants." I groaned inwardly. I really did not want to speak to Scorpius, but I turned around face the blond boy.  
"Yes?" I asked impatiently.  
"Albus. Thank Merlin. We need to talk." His eyes had the same dark rings they had a few days prior, but I didn't think they were from a night drinking.  
I looked in his eyes. "No shit, Sherlock." He looked disappointed.  
"Please, Albus." I acquiesced and allowed myself to be dragged into the nearest abandoned classroom. As Scorpius opened the classroom, he cast a lumos charm and the dusty old transfiguration books came into view.  
"Albus. About the other day. I'm sorry." I waited for him to say more, but nothing else came. He realized I wasn't going to speak, and he continued. "Look, Albus, I'm truly sorry. You are my best, and at some times, only friend. I remember when we first met, Al. Please, forgive me for everything I said to you. I did not mean it at all. Please, Al, forgive me. I absolutely do not want to lose you as a friend, Albus." He looked at me with pleading eyes.  
I sighed. I knew Scorpius wasn't the best at apologies, and this one was no exception. But, I could tell he really meant what he was saying. And, to be honest, I was getting a little bored of spending all my time avoiding him with Hugo. I glanced into his silver eyes.  
"Scorpius, it's fine. I know you didn't mean what you said. You're my best friend, too. I'm sorry for getting so jealous about you and Jack."  
"No, it is me who should be sorry. I should have talked to you about it when you asked me what was wrong. It's my fault." I looked at him and once more was greeted with his pleading eyes. I reached out to hug him.  
"I forgive you, Scorpy," I said, with my head resting on his shoulder. He pulled back first, to my surprise, and stared into my soul with those beautiful silver eyes.  
"Albus, I just wanted to reiterate that I was not me that night, I really did not mean what I said to you, Albus. You are my best, most valuable friend and I can't afford to ever lose you. I hope you know that." A single tear ran down the side of his cheek, and I could feel my eyes start to well up, too.  
"Scorpius, it's okay. I forgive you."  
He looked sad, but then his face flashed with excitement. "And, Al, I'm not going to give Jack the utter privilege," he paused for emphasis, "of being the first school friend I have over at the Manor." I smiled with delight.  
I put on my best Draco Malfoy face. "Why, of course I'll accompany you to the Manor this summer. The pleasure is mine, but first I must ask the permission of my father." We both laughed.  
"Is your father's permission really necessary?" Scorpius asked with a sly smile.  
"No, you prick. I can't wait. Of course I'll go with you." He smiled and then turned to seriousness.  
"Um, Albus," he looked around. "Before you leave," he gestured at the dusty old room. "I wanted to tell you something. Professor Hermione talked to me yesterday morning after supper. She told me I needed to get in shape or else I was going to lose you." He said with a soft chuckle. "I wanted to tell you that I really do feel something real for you; that you're not just an experiment." His voice became quiet. "I love you, Albus." I looked into his eyes, surprised.  
"I love you too, Scorpy. Thank you for everything." I smiled softly and walked out of the classroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave kudos and comments at the end! I will try my best to upload new chapters as often as possible. Thanks again!


	5. Chapter five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys are out of fifth year at Hogwarts and are in at the Manor.

\--Albus P.O.V.--  
The first sound I hear that morning is the scrape of curtain links on metal. I squint my eyes, blocking out a bit of the bright sunlight that attacks my eyes. The warm light of this fine June morning washes over the rest of my body.  
"Albus! Albus, wake up! Today's the day." I look up at Scorpius, who is beaming more than the outside light. I groan and cover my eyes.  
"What?" I ask, groggily. "It's too early..."  
Scorpius leans down and pulls my makeshift sunglasses out of the way. "We are going to the Manor today," he informs our roommates. He pulls me up and out of the bed. "We have to be punctual to get on the Hogwarts Express and meet Father on platform 9 & 3/4. He'll be waiting with the Aston Martin to drive us to the Manor. We must rise and get properly dressed before meeting Father on the platform."  
I groaned and slid out of bed, into my green slippers, a Christmas gift from dad.  
I pointed my wand at my trunk. "Alohomora." The chest swung open with a click. I gathered my best Muggle attire: tight black jeans, black trainers, and a Weasley jumper with a big green "A" right on the front. Scorpius took me by the arm and led me to the bathroom.  
***  
"Albus, you change into whatever you have with you, and then I'll fix that rat's nest on top of your head." He looked serious, but a slight twinkle in his eye told me he was only joking. He turned away as I pulled off my Holyhead Harpies shirt and slipped on the jumper. I struggled to put the very tight jeans on over my boxers and managed to get my feet entangled in the dark material and fall straight on my arse.  
"Ouch!" I said, teeth clenched. Scorpius turned around to see what's the matter.  
"Awe, poor baby Albus Severus Potter can't even manage to put his own trousers on." He looked down at my limbs in a puddle and grinned. "Do you need help with such a menial task, Potter?" He laughed. I shook my head no and slowly rose, jeans at my knees. It was a little embarrassing to be in this state in front of Scorpius. I struggled a little bit more but succeeded in getting my jeans on.  
"If only it weren't for that gigantic arse of yours," he looked down mischievously, "you may be able to get your trousers on without fault." I flipped him two fingers and started lacing my trainers. I rose, fully dressed, and glared at him.  
"Good enough, Malfoy?" He once again looked me up and down.  
"Good enough, Potter." We walked to the mirrors. "Now, let's get that hair of yours in order." He pulled a bag of, presumably, hair product from off one of the shelves. I looked up at the now-taller boy. How did this become? I was taller than him just a month ago. I tugged at some of his platinum hair.  
"Is this," I pointed at the bag of product, "what you use to get your hair looking so... perfect?" He beamed at me.  
"Why, yes it is, Albus. Now, let's get your hair in order." He reached into the bag and pulled out a small toothed comb. He ran it through my hair with just the right pressure. It felt amazing.  
"Mmmmh." I closed my eyes and let him run the comb through my auburn locks. He brushed through the many tangles. Suddenly, the delightful pressure was removed. "What're you doing?" I turned around and looked at him.  
He seemed occupied in the bag and only answered with "Product."  
I waited for him to return, and he did. His long, narrow fingers ran through my hair. I could tell the contact wasn't necessary for the product to work, but I allowed him to keep doing it. After all, it felt heavenly. He started to rub his fingers in circles, fingernails slightly grazing my head as they did so.  
"Mm, Scorpius. That feels... great." He turned around to face me, his fingers still intertwined in my hair.  
His voice got husky. "Sit on the countertop." I obliged, questioningly. When I had got situated, he stuck his fingers back in my hair. All of the sudden, he turned me towards him and connected his lips with mine. They tasted minty, as if he had just applied lip balm. He tugged at my hair, surprising me. My mouth opened slightly and he took advantage of this, slipping his warm and wet tongue inside my mouth. I fell into his rhythm, as his tongue danced around mine. I gasped once more as he tugged at my hair.  
"You," he kissed my jaw, "are," he kissed my nose, "so," he kissed my lips, "fucking," he kissed my exposed collarbone, "beautiful." He kissed my neck with so much passion, I was sure it was going to leave a purple mark for all to see. He attacked my mouth again, his minty lips making my own tingle. I moaned into the kiss, and I could feel him grin. We continued to kiss, the passion never fizzling out. Every time I kissed him, sparks exploded between us. It was the best feeling I had ever felt. The dormitory bathroom door swung open with a creak. Riley, the purple haired boy, blushed a dark red as he saw Scorpius's body against mine on the counter. He laughed.  
"Mates, you're going to be late to breakfast in the Great Hall if you don't come out now." I thought he was going to leave, but he stayed in the threshold. Scorpius mumbled under his breath so quietly, I almost hadn't heard what he'd said. "Git." He reluctantly pulled his fingers out of my hair.  
"Let's go, Albus," he pouted. As I hopped off the counter, he took my hand. We strode to the Great Hall, following Riley.  
"Albus," he said smiling, "your hair is worse than it was when we started." I looked up and pecked him on the nose.  
"No thanks to you," I muttered and smiled. Riley pushed open the doors to the Great Hall and the already-feasting students turned to look at the three of us in surprise. Almost immediately, I felt every eye in the hall resting on my now bruised neck. Thanks a lot, Scorpius. I tugged on the collar of my jumper uncomfortably. Scorpius bent down to whisper in my ear.  
"Ignore them, Al. The only reason they're looking is because they're jealous you've been claimed as mine." He said, possessively. I smiled.  
Once we had made the long walk to the far side of the Great Hall, Scorpius and I slid next to Louis as Riley sat next to Jack and Olly at the Slytherin table. They, like the other students, gaped at the purple mark on my neck. I looked up and laughed nervously. Louis spoke up in his high-pitched voice.  
"Getting some action, eh, Albus?" He had the audacity to wink. My face went dark.  
"Bugger off, Louis." He laughed, and soon all the other boys in our section were laughing along, including Scorpius. I couldn't help but grin.  
Scorpius came to my defense. "At least he gets some action, Louis. Don't act like we can't hear you wanking through that weak Muffliato you cast nightly."  
I howled at the deep red spreading across Louis's cheeks. He threw a chunk of bread from the bread basket at Scorpius, and it hit him squarely in the forehead before falling to the floor.  
"Tosser," Scorpius muttered under his breath, using the napkin delicately draped across his lap to mop up the warm butter on his head. My attention was steered from this scintillating sight when Headmistress McGonagall's spoon clanked loudly on her crystal chalice, seemingly filled with a dark liquid. In my opinion, drinking at this hour was far too early to be appropriate.  
"Students," she started, her croaky voice filling the audience's ears. "It has been a pleasure to be your headmistress this year. Although, I do not believe I will be seeing your fresh faces next year, as I am becoming too old to be an adequate headmistress." She paused dramatically to let the sad news sink in. I assumed it was a hobby of hers to be as dramatic as possible. To be honest, she was pretty good at it. "I am not quite sure who will be the Headmaster or Headmistress next year, but I hope they'll be someone whom you'll treat with the utmost respect. Your trunks should be waiting for you in the passenger train. Farewell, students, and have a safe and fun summer." She raised her glass. "Cheers." I joined my peers in lifting our glasses and saying "cheers" in unison.  
Scorpius made towards the grand exit doors, but instead I steered him towards the professors' table.  
"Headmistress, thank you so much for all you've done for me and my family. We all appreciate it greatly." Scorpius nodded behind me as I spoke.  
"It was a pleasure, Misters Potter and Malfoy. And, might I suggest, having your fun outside school next year." She looked disapprovingly at the growing purple mark on my neck, then unexpectedly winked.  
"Goodbye," I bid her. I smiled and walked alongside Scorpius to the train.  
***  
Once Scorpius and I had comfortably slid into one of the train's many compartments next to our Slytherin roommates, I dug out a pack of Muggle playing cards from my messenger bag and proceeded to teach Louis, Scorpius, and Olly how to play war. Riley was ignoring me quite well. I assumed it was because of what he witnessed between me and Scorpius earlier today. Jack was Muggleborn, so he already knew the rules.  
"Scorpius, the name 'war' is metaphorical. I know you want some sort of magic, but this game is pure luck."  
"I insist that we play some sort of wizarding game. It makes absolutely no sense to play a Muggle card game when we have magic at our disposal," he said with an amiable pout. I rolled my eyes and dealt a share of the 52 cards to the 4 players participating and myself. Everyone laid out their cards in turn.  
"Ugh. Starting out with a two. This sucks," Jack complained. He eyed the other players' cards. "No way!" He pointed at Olly's card. "He got the Ace of Spades first? He must've bewitched the game. 'S no magic in Muggle games!" He protested.  
Olly shrugged and smiled. "It's just luck, Jackie. It seems you've got quite a bit of the bad." He laughed at Jack's slightly enraged face and patted the other boy's knee with care. Louis rose abruptly, face expressing discomfort.  
"I-I'm going to find the Trolley Witch. D'you f-fellas want anything?" I noticed his usually pristine English was suddenly filled with contractions and stutters. Although English wasn't his first language, he was still a better speaker of the language than most. We shook our heads no, and he exited the compartment.  
"Dios mío, I wonder what ants got into Louis' pants?" Jack asked, mocking Louis' first language. Olly shot him a warning glare and he dropped the subject immediately. We continued the game of cards silently until Louis slammed the door open, red faced and chocolate frogs melting in his tight clutches.  
"I g-got some f-frogs for us..." he passed the now slimy cardboard boxes containing the chocolate frogs to the members of the compartment. We muttered thanks and watched as he sat down. Jack, bastard that he was, broke the silence.  
"So, Louis, which bird have you fingered in the bathroom today? Rose Weasley? The Trolley Witch? Or did you suck some blokes prick?" He asked with a sly smile. Olly shot him the same angry glance he had when Louis had left the room some ten minutes earlier. When Jack mentioned the prick-sucking, I could feel Scorpius to my left tense up. Riley finally turned his nose up from his book to join the conversation.  
"Leave the poor bloke alone, Jack. At least he's not a git and doesn't have every STD imaginable from fucking birds in back alleys." Olly and I snorted our approval at Riley's fiery defense of Louis. Jack feigned hurt and clutched his heart theatrically.  
"Well, Riles, it's not my fault birds come running towards me. They run away from you, Mr. Slenderman." Jack was referring to both Riley's unnatural height and gait, comparing him to the American urban legend. I sighed, waiting for my first train ride with these imbeciles to be over quickly. I noticed Scorpius' absence from the conversation. He was staring out the window thoughtfully, and I cuddled up against him. I reckon Riley had informed the lads of our more-than-friends relationship, and was not shocked to see we hadn't earned a second glance from anyone else in the bay. They were currently engrossed in a debate about wether or not the "real" Slenderman had purple hair. I signed contentedly and admired the broad warmth of Scorpius' back. Before I knew it, a few minutes of shut-eye against my favorite pillow turned into a full-fledged nap. I was awakened by Scorpius tapping my shoulder.  
"Albus," he said to my groggy self. He woke me up with the same tenderness he usually possessed, but I could tell his mind was elsewhere. He seemed nervous.  
"Scorpy, is everything alright?" He didn't get a chance to answer because Jack's taunting voice made it out before he had chance enough to formulate an answer.  
"Scorpy, eh? Little lovebirds have pet names already? Hmm. Makes me feel I should get a little more serious with some of the birds if my two mates have already got nicknames for each other." I almost flipped him two fingers; but I held back and said my goodbyes with everyone in the area and made my way to the platform, Scorpius in tow. He quickly passed me, almost running towards his father; but not in an I-missed-you kind of way. More like an I'm-scared-of-you kind of way. I was out of breath by the time I reached the two consecutive generations of Malfoys. I started to wonder where Scorpius' mum was, but then I recalled the recent divorce between Mr. Malfoy and Astoria Greengrass. I snapped out of it when my name was brought into the conversation.  
"Father, this is my closest friend, Albus Severus Potter." His eyes raked my persona with intense scrutiny on the tip of his tongue. Thankfully, he held back. I reached out, trying to be the bigger person.  
"Hello, Mr. Malfoy. How are you this fine afternoon?" I hoped it was at least 1:00 and I hadn't just made a fool of myself. Damn. I should've cast a Tempus charm on the train.  
"Good afternoon to you as well, Mr. Potter." Thank Merlin it was past one. "I am well; and it seems by the purple mark on your neck you are more than well. I'll take your bags to the car." I gaped at Scorpius and followed Mr. Malfoy to the car.


	6. Chapter six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Albus and Scorpius arrive at the Manor after a long, awkward car ride.

\--Albus P.O.V.--  
The car ride was long and fairly silent. I stared longingly at the blurred British countryside. Mr. Malfoy definitely had a serious case of lead-footedness, I could tell because I could barely make out the trees, just flashes of green and brown. Both the Malfoys seemed wrapped up in their own thoughts, so no one broke the thick silence for at least an hour. Scorpius disrupted my intense thoughts my placing a warm, calloused hand on my knee. I looked at the hand, then back at him. He didn't catch my eye but sighed contentedly. Mr. Malfoy's face in the rearview mirror wore a puzzled expression and glanced down at my knee. He raised a silver blond eyebrow and returned his determined gaze to the long, two lane road.  
As we neared Wiltshire, the road became more winding and narrow but Mr. Malfoy guided the car around the curves with ease. I could tell he'd driven this road many times before by the way he didn't look twice at any of the sharp turns. Some fifteen minutes later, the charcoal gray car pulled up the lengthy paved drive in front of the famed Malfoy Manor. Mr. Malfoy clicked a button on the sun visor and one of the four garage doors opened at his command. He carefully pulled the car into the stall and took the key out of the ignition. I took this removal as my cue to exit the car. I carefully propped the sleek door open and stepped out. As soon as my foot left the threshold of the interior of the car, a short house elf approached me timidly.  
"Hello, can Blinky help you, Sir..." the elf trailed off. Right! The elf needs my name.  
"Potter. Albus Potter." The elf bowed.  
"Blinky is pleased to meet you, Mr. Potter. How can Blinky be of assistance?" I wondered what to say to that, but thankfully Scorpius came to the rescue.  
"Blinky, would you please carry our bags to my wing, please? Mr. Potter's luggage will go in the guest bedroom and mine in mine." Scorpius waited for the elf to process this then added, "And, Blinky, would you also escort Mr. Potter to his rooms? Father and I have some business to take care of."  
I looked, confused at the younger Malfoy's face. What was so important that they had to discuss in private? Mr. Malfoy also looked like he hadn't been expecting to have a 'friendly' chat with his son, either.  
Blinky bowed again. "Yes, Master Scorpius. Blinky will show Mr. Potter his quarters right away." The house elf gathered the luggage from the trunk and began hauling it up the stairs, out of the garage. I followed the struggling house elf.  
"Blinky, do you need any help carrying all that? It looks quite heavy." I studied the elf's quivering legs, crushed under the weight of Scorpius' and my school supplies.  
"It's alright, Mr. Potter. Blinky can handle it." He shook his head.  
"Blinky, I insist," I persisted. "Let me help you." He looked scared but agreed.  
"Okay." I took some bags from him and followed him through the dark alcoves and lengthy marble-floored corridors.  
After what seemed like miles of walking, we arrived at Scorpius' wing of the Manor. I gasped in awe at the humongous space in front of me. All this for a fifteen-year-old? There were at least 3 full bathrooms, 3 bedrooms, a sitting area, a Muggle video games area equipped with a giant television, and a potions lab in my line of sight. The wide windows were open, velvet curtains billowing in the breeze. To my surprise, the breeze smelled of the sea. I made a mental note to ask Scorpius if we were on the coast. I followed Blinky to my room but my gaze was still locked in awe of the things around me.  
"These are your rooms, Mr. Potter, sir." The elf opened the door with a small silver key with a serpent on the head. He pushed the key into my palm and quickly whisked away to put Scorpius' stuff in his room. I unpacked my things into the wardrobe and sat at the dark mahogany desk. Dad told me to owl him when I arrived at the Manor, so I whipped out parchment and a self-refilling quill out of my messenger bag. I started off.  
'Dear Dad,  
I just got to the Malfoy Manor and this place is quite the sight. Scorpius even has his own wing! I'm staying in the guest room a few doors down from his room. An elf escorted me to my room and I just unpacked. Usually, I wouldn't be so quick to write you, but Scorpius and Mr. Malfoy are in his father's study having what I think is a heart-to-heart. To be determined. Anyways, how are James and Lily? More importantly, how is the divorce? I don't want to sound insensitive, but is she still throwing herself all over Mr. Zabini? How are you holding up? Tell J&L I miss them.  
Miss you and love you,  
Albus'  
I sealed the parchment and scrawled 'Dad' on the front. I didn't want to write Harry Potter on the front because Dad might mistake my letter for more fan mail. I attached the letter with a leather cord to my owl, Emerson. I gave him his instructions, handed him an owl treat, and watched his wings recede into the cloudless day. I realized I still had on my Muggle trainers and swapped them for my finest pig's leather loafers that Dad gave me for comfortable formality. I deemed it inappropriate to be caught by Mr. Malfoy in my green slippers. I settled into the large, plush white bedding. Scorpius told me his father had remodeled the Manor after his grandfather passed away, replacing the trademark green, black, and silver Slytherin-like decorations the Manor had previously boasted. Mr. Malfoy reckoned the Manor could use a more breezy, happy feel and less of the dark, intimidating, fearful feeling it had before. I definitely agreed with his thinking. I sighed and shut my eyes, letting the crashing of the waves on the nearby beach lull me into a dreamless slumber.  
***  
I am awoken by a steady, fast-paced knuckle rapping on my bedroom door.  
"Yes?" I hope it's not the house elf again. I really don't feel like being bothered at the moment. All I've tried to do- all I want to do- is sleep. I've been worried sick about what the divorce and what the custody battle will result in for me and my siblings. I've prayed to whatever's out there, hoping that Mom, er, Ginny, won't be the parent we have to live with. I know it's a Muggle thing to do, praying, but I feel that only a higher power can help me now.  
My train of thought is interrupted when Scorpius enters my room. I store my thoughts at the back of my mind, putting my brightest, happiest smile for Scorpius' own good. I don't want to involve him in the current fiasco. Something in the back of my mind tells me that he could have the answers I'm looking for, but I don't think we're close enough of friends for me to confide in him the way my heart wants to. I know he can understand because his parents were divorced a few years ago, but Draco and Astoria's breakup was far more amicable and far less of a scandal than the divorce of Harry and Ginny. I push these thoughts further back and address Scorpius.  
"Hi, Scorpius. Nice place you have here. Blinky showed me to my room and I already set up and owled my dad. Nice bed, too. I take your word for how much the renovations improved this place. I like the wardrobe, too. Such rare and beautiful mahogany. Matches the desk perfectly. Who made th-" My ramblings were cut off by Scorpius shushed me.  
"Albus, you're rambling again. Thanks for all the compliments, but the woodcarvings are not really what I'm here to talk about." He paused in between his sentences, and I got what he was avoiding. He was preparing to tell me about what he and his father had discussed in the study.  
"Albus, father and I, well we talked." I nodded for him to continue. "We talked about," I nodded again. He summed up the courage and said everything in one breath. "Wetalkedaboutyourdad."  
I looked at him sideways. "What? I don't understand what you're saying."  
He took another deep breath. "We talked about your dad." He finished, face flushed.  
"Okay, he kinda is the 'Savior of the Wizarding World' and he's going through a major divorce scandal right now, so do you mind maybe specifying which problem you're talking about?" I hadn't meant for it to come out snappy, but people had told me that I tended to get a little too overprotective when it came to my family; which didn't seem like a problem to me.  
"Well, he already knew you were coming to the Manor over the summer. In fact, the whole endeavor was planned since the beginning of fifth year." Another one of his suspenseful pauses had me angry, but still wanting him to continue. "You were supposed to come here, and you are now, and your father was supposed to join you here as well." My jaw fell open.  
"What? Dad would never want to come here. Every time I mentioned you or your dad at dinner, he'd choke and immediately change the subject." I gave him a taste of his own medicine and paused suspensefully. Unfortunately, the theatrical aspect was ruined when he didn't say anything, so I sighed and continued. "Why would he ever want to come here? Scorpius, you're making no sense. What about James? Lily?" I looked at him, desperation in my eyes.  
"Father will explain." He rose and led me to the other side of the Manor, to Mr. Malfoy's study.  
***  
I stalked behind the blond, watching all the portraits of the esteemed Malfoy family turn their heads at a Potter walking down the hallway. I saw a raven-haired woman turn to her children and begin speaking.  
"Draco said that a Potter killed the Dark Lord. How ungrateful! The Dark Lord has done so much for our family. What traitors." I shrugged off her comment. The world was much better for both Muggle and Wizardkind without Voldemort. I continued to watch the amused and slightly baffled faces gaping at me.  
***  
Once we arrived, Scorpius rapped his knuckles against the door quickly, and Blinky opened the door to the study.  
"Master Draco is waiting for you, Master Scorpius." The elf silently led us through the threshold and to Mr. Malfoy's desk.  
"Thank you, Blinky. That will be all." Mr. Malfoy dismissed the elf with a wave of his hand. The elf shuffled off and closed the door. Mr. Malfoy waited for the heavy door to shut before addressing us. "Please sit." He waved his wand and transfigured the single chair in front of his desk into a plush couch. Scorpius and I sat on opposite sides of the couch and gave our full attention to Mr. Malfoy.  
I was eager to break the silence, but I instead waited for him to speak. The never-ending staring contest resumed, and unfortunately, I was the subject of Mr. Malfoy's looming gaze. When he finally spoke, I was happy to have his piercing eyes from my person.  
"Albus, I'm sure you're wondering why I had that elf bring you here. I am about as sure as I am that Scorpius already informed you of some of the current plight." I shook my head yes and he resumed his speech. "Your father is in quite the pickle being the Savior of the Wizarding World and involved in the most public adultery scandal Wizarding Britain has ever seen, and he has requested to stay here alongside you over the summer." His face was twisted in disgust. "As you might be able to tell, we weren't the best of," he sneered, "friends," the sneer deepened, "during our time at Hogwarts, but, being the bigger person, I have decided to cast our childhood rivalry aside and grant him salvation from the press and Ginevra's boyfriend-of-the-moment, Mr. Zabini. The aforementioned 'boyfriend' is trying to ruin Harry's career." He looked surprised at himself, having used dad's given name. I acted as though he hadn't slipped up.  
"Thank you for your kindness and hospitality, Mr. Malfoy. My dad and I appreciate it a lot." I smiled my warmest smile at him, and I could tell he was amused by my friendliness towards him.  
"Of course," he smiled tightly. "In his owl, he said he should arrive in the next day or two. The Prophet set alarms on his floo network so he will be traveling by broom instead." After he informed us, he began work on the thick file in front of him. I'd never suspected the people would want a former Death Eater working at the Ministry, but Mr. Malfoy really cleaned up his act and donated some of his inheritance to post-war reconstruction charities. I assumed this was just to woo girls into marriage. Most pureblood families started to marry off their sons and daughters at the age of eighteen or nineteen. I rose from the couch and thanked Mr. Malfoy once more. As I was leaving, the matter of what to do with my siblings dawned on me.  
"Sir," Mr. Malfoy's gray eyes found their way to my face, "what about Lily? I know James is of age, but Lily is only thirteen? Did my father mention anything about her in his owl?"  
Mr. Malfoy took a deep breath like he was expecting the question but hadn't wanted me to ask it. "Albus, your father made it very clear in his letter that he regretted his decision but was forced to go through with it." I looked at him, puzzled. "Your father said that Lily would be spending the summer with your mother." I gasped in surprise. I can't believe that dad would put Lily in such a bad position. But, I had to use common sense. This was probably the best option for Lily. I don't think Mr. Malfoy can extend his housewarming abilities to three guests. He's already doing so much for us, and I didn't want to ask too much of him. I thanked Mr. Malfoy again and walked briskly back to Scorpius' wing alongside him.  
"So, Albus, is it okay if your father stays here during the summer? I'm sure father wouldn't mind having to cancel." He said with a chuckle.  
I laughed, too. "It's alright, Scorpius. He just needs a break from it all. I understand."  
"Me, too. Now, let's get some rest. It's been a long day." I nodded my agreement and threw on my pajamas. I hopped into bed. I tried shutting my eyes, but I didn't succeed. I stared at the ceiling and wondered what this summer will be like.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, guys! Thanks so much for your patience. I'll be at sleepaway camp until Saturday, but I will have paper and pencil with me to write chapter seven. When I get back, I'll type up the chapter. I should have it done soon. Thanks again! Be sure to leave kudos or comments at the end. XOXO  
> P.S. This fanfic isn't going to have a lot of smut, kind of just a prolonged romance/suspense plot.


	7. Chapter seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry arrives at the Manor.

\--Albus P.O.V.--  
I woke up, the sounds of crashing waves still echoing in my ears. I slipped out of the white down comforter and into my green slippers. I padded towards the door, careful to not make too heavy of footsteps. I glanced through the keyhole to make sure the coast was clear before I opened the heavy door and entered the hallway. I was eager to leave that room and go to Scorpius's room as soon as I could. The nightmare that had just scared me awake was so bad that I couldn't stand to spend the rest of the night in solitary. The image of dad on the floor surrounded by rusted razor blades and blood was burned into my mind and probably would stay there for many sleepless nights to come. I popped my head through the threshold, checking for any nosy house elves or night time stragglers. I didn't want to encounter anyone who might question where I was going at 2 AM. Once I confirmed the hallway's emptiness, I shimmied through the doorway and into the hallway. Unfortunately, I kicked a formerly invisible end table causing quite a ruckus and waking a particularly angry portrait of a woman dressed in all black. She hissed at me.  
"What are you doing, Potter boy?! Waking up during these ungodly hours and waking me and my husband. Disrespectful, just like his grandfather! Thank Merlin James Potter was killed at twenty-one. Supporting my blood-traitor of a son. Disgusting!" She turned to the sleeping man beside her. "Orion! One of the Potter boys had the audacity to wake me!" She shoved the man next to her who then rubbed the tiredness out of his eyes and faced me.   
"Isn't that Sirius's godson's son? Merlin, Walburga, be a little bit kinder to the boy. He doesn't look a day older than twelve." By then, I could feel the steam coming out of my ears. I whipped around to face the portrait.   
"First of all, I'm sixteen! Secondly, don't you dare talk about my father or grandfather like that! You two are terrible, ugly, pureblood supremacists! You're lucky you're dead, or my hands would be around your throat this very instant!" I seethed. I couldn't stand the tales of the prejudice towards Muggle-borns and half-bloods. I stomped off, but the portrait continued to catcall me. Thankfully, they didn't wake any other portraits along the corridor. I finally made it to Scorpius's quarters and lightly rapped my knuckles against the door. But, due to my anger from the Black couple, it turned out as more of a pound. Immediately, he opened the door with a scowl on his face, but he warmed up when he saw me behind the door.   
"Albus, what are you doing here," he cast a tempus, "at 2:13 AM?" He looked confused.  
"Bad dream." The confident tone I was planning on using disappeared in lieu of a scared voice. His face softened. I started to walk into his room, but I was rejected by the wards the moment I stuck a toe into his room.  
"Oh, sorry. I have wards up during the night time in case someone decides to pull a 'prank' on me." It was my turn to look confused. "It's happened before," he said with a shrug. "Finite." The doorway rippled as the wards were stripped. "Come inside."  
I stepped a careful step into his room, but nothing threw me out again. I went entirely inside and collapsed into the bed. Scorpius chuckled and tucked the both of us under the covers.   
"Do you wanna talk about it?" He asked.  
"No." I rolled away from him and began to catch some z's.  
***  
I awoke to an empty bed. Yawning, I stretched my legs until skin met footboard. I tumbled out of bed and into my slippers. What a useful gift, I said to myself. I meandered to the bathroom. Surely Scorpius wouldn't leave without some sort of note of instructions. My suspicions were confirmed by a torn piece of parchment filled with light, swirly handwriting in purple ink. How Scorpius of him. I started to read the note.  
"Albus-  
Father has instructed me to tell you to wear something, and I quote, 'that doesn't look like he crawled out of Azkaban'. I suggest you follow his advice closely or you may risk being sneered at for the next week. We will be in the sunroom.  
Love,   
Scorpius"  
I smiled and set the note back on the counter. I was nervous to face Mr. Malfoy and his signature judgmental sneer. All the clothes I had in my trunk were either my school robes or some Muggle clothes I had packed to wear to Hogsmeade. Even though Mr. Malfoy was of Slytherin house, I felt that he wouldn't appreciate my robes. I had to settle on wearing my Muggle clothes. I pulled a tee shirt over my head and some black skinny jeans. I laced up my trainers and ran my fingers through my hair. I've heard from many people, Scorpius being one of them, that my hair was an untameable mess ("In a sexy way" he added after I glared at him). I huffed at my disheveled reflection and decided to face the breakfast table.  
I bounded down the stairs, taking them two at a time. I then realized Scorpius never gave me the tour of the Manor like he promised. Damn! How was I supposed to find my way to breakfast in this gargantuan estate? I was doomed. Luckily for me, a house-elf appeared out of the blue and asked me if I needed any help.  
"Actually, I do. Could you tell me where the sunroom is?" I studied the elf. It appeared to have had deep gashes on its forehead, healed as though by magic, but the cuts left long pink scars across it.   
"The sunroom is through these doors and to the right, sir. Will sir be needing any help to get there?" The elf asked timidly. I shook my head no.  
The elf proceeded to return to its duties, but I laid a hand on its shoulder to get it to pause. It jumped back like I was about to strike it and whimpered.  
"No, no, it's ok. I wasn't going to hurt you," I said in the kindest voice I had. "I was just wondering what happened to your head is all." I hoped that that wasn't an indecent question to ask.   
"M-master gave them to me. After Dobby d-died." It said, eyes full of shame. I gasped.  
"Master? Master Draco?" I hoped this wasn't the correct answer. I couldn't see even him doing that to a poor, defenseless house-elf.  
"N-no, Master Lucius. Master Draco healed Tinny's cuts." Oh, I sighed with relief.   
"Well, thank you for all your help, Tinny. I must be going." The house-elf nodded and apparated with a crack. I pressed through the french doors and turned to the right. I took a deep breath and opened the door to the sunroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi so, funny story. I let my cousin borrow my laptop and she deleted my W.I.P.! Great. Well, my summer's been really busy and I haven't been able to write/publish as much as I'd like to. Also, let me know if you'd be interested in beta-ing my next chapter. I'd really appreciate it! The wifi where I'm staying is terrible and I can't publish this chapter until later. Sorry for all the excuses, but thanks for all your comments and kudos! It makes my day to see your support in my inbox. XOXO

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this work. I'll try to update it as often as possible. Thanks for your patience and your time. Leave your kudos and/or comments below. Thanks again!


End file.
